


Maybe

by Wrockstargirl



Series: USUK [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America, England - Freeform, Hetalia, Sad, introspective america, oh the feels, sort of usuk, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrockstargirl/pseuds/Wrockstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America looks back on his history with England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! I know this isn't exactly USUK, but I like to think of it as such. Suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome in the comments section down below and I hope you enjoy!

Maybe he didn’t want me, though I chose him.  
Maybe he just saw me as a conquest, though I saw him as a father.  
Maybe he left me alone because he didn’t like me, though I loved him.  
Maybe he resented my quick growth, though I did it so I could be better for him.  
Maybe he hated me when I left him.  
But maybe I’m wrong.   
Maybe he longed to care for me, though I was a burden.  
Maybe he viewed me as a son, though I saw him as a dictator.  
Maybe he left me alone because he wanted me to be free, though I was immature and scared.  
Maybe he was proud of my rapid growing, though I was already too proud.  
Maybe he was hurting when I pulled away.  
And maybe he still misses me, like I still miss him.


End file.
